Master of Horrors
The Master of Horrors match was created by the wrestler known as Reckless Jack. There has only been two known Master of Horrors matches so far. The match is as follows; it has Barbed Wire like Circus Tent supported by a steel beems here and there over the ring. The ring ropes will not be present on as they will be replaced with more barbed wire. Then glass sheets will be in each turnbuckle, three of them in each turnbuckle. There are chairs, tables, tacks, light tubes, anything else you could imagine underneath the ring. It is known for the high level of blood due to the numerous amounts of barbed wire and glass. Master of Horrors Three There are different rules now as Reckless Jack looks to take his match to another level. Instead of having the barbed wire circus tent around the ring now, it's now a simple but effective over sized Cage. It's wider then a Hell In a Cell with barbed wire wrapped all around it to ensure there is no escape once it comes down. In addition, there is a bit of a roof over the cage with a small open area. There will be ring ropes in this version but there will be barbed wire boards placed in each of the turnbuckles. Hanging from the Barbed Wire Cage will be various weapons such as chairs and the like. Tables will be stacked near one side of the Cage and no where else. Glass is present but it will now be lowered in after the span of ten minutes through the open area at the top. Pinfall and submission rules apply. Master of Horrors Five And the rules change yet again. The over sized Cage remains in effect. However, there it's no longer encased in barbed wire. Only a few chairs hang from the cage now. However, to replace the lack of barbed wire on the cage, two sides of the floor are completely covered in barbed wire boards. The glass panes are now set up in the corners and will not be lowered through the opening any longer. At two different ends of the cage are platforms set up. There are special weapons set up on both platforms. One is a chair wrapped in barbed wire and on the other is a set of light tubes bunched up. Ladders and tables are underneath the ring in case of use. A win can only be attained by pinfall as submissions no longer apply. History *Reckless Jack def. Craig D. Shultz at WVWF Vendetta **The finish saw Reckless Jack Piledrive CDS off a ladder through a table, nearly breaking his neck. *Hardcore Harry def. Reckless Jack at XHF Bonafide Homicide **Highlights of the match: ***Reckless Jack use a barbed wire boot Shining Wizard ***Jack's 'Chamber the Cartridge' move through a glass table ***Hardcore Harry winning via a Leg Drop through a table covered in tacks and barbed wire. *Reckless Jack def. Derek Sitar at GWC Omerta **Highlights of the match: ***Top Rope Double Stomp by Derek Sitar that put Reckless Jack through a table on the floor. ***Reckless Jack bleeding on Derek Sitar and into his mouth. ***Derek Sitar putting Reckless Jack through a barbed wire board with glass placed in front of it. ***Reckless Jack hitting a Release Dragon Suplex onto an open chair. ***Reckless Jack winning after hitting a Top Rope Brainbuster through a barbed wire board placed on a table on the outside of the ring. *Reckless Jack def. Hardcore Harry at XHF Night of Champions VII **Jack forced Harry to stop breathing after a piledriver off of the structure through numerous tables, glass panes and tacks. *Reckless Jack vs. Lance Ryan at nCw Battle Grounds **Highlights of the match: ***Lance Ryan smashing a glass pane into Jack's body with a chair. ***Reckless Jack bleeding in Lance's mouth. ***Lance Ryan curbstomping Reckless Jack onto a barbed wire chair. ***Reckless Killing on a barbed wire board with tacks. ***Reckless Jack winning after a Reckless Killing off the apron through a barbed wire board placed on a table. Category: Matches